Angelic and demonic: Twins with Secrets
by This Annoying Shit
Summary: Don and Marcie, Angelic and Demonic type exorcists. Does anyone know what mad ethem these types? It's trapped in the secret of a picture drawn by Don, but why does it depict an angel and a girl? Can Le Grand and the other exorcists figure this out, or will the noah seperate the twins for their own reasons? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeyyyyy~ This is screaming bloody murder in my head, so I'm writing it. If you guys like it, I'll add more chapters... Sorry about my other stories being on haitus...

* * *

"B-B-B-BUUUUTTTTT! Why does Marcie get to ride on you're back, Le grand?" The frenchman looked down at the teen next to him.

"Because Marcie hurt her ankle. I have to carry her around. Now silence yourself, we're almost there." Le Grand muttered, sending the boy a glare. And that they were. To the black order.

* * *

(science department, midnight)

"Le Grand, where are those two kids you were training?" Komui questioned his old friend. Le Grand groaned, comically slapping his hands to his face and pulling the down.

"Sleeping, I hope. Don doesn't sleep well, and because they're twins, the other feels what the other is." Komui blinked.

"Isn't that actually really rare?" He asked, curiousity taking a tone in his voice. Le Grand sat up, and sent him a certain look: Raised Eyebrow, one lip pulled up slightly, and eyes narrowed.

"If you're so interested, you can have them. Just know they screw up more than they should." He huffed.

* * *

(Outside the doors to the science department)

Don's hand lay on the door. Did Le Grand really think of him and Marcie as screw ups? Useless? His shaggy, raven locks lay flat against his head as he took his hand from the door, turning, and calmly walking off. They weren't useless, right? Sure, their innocence wasn't exactly "in working condition", but that's because it was stubborn. He fixed his dark eyes on the floor and leaned against one of the walls. Marcie and him... they'd always been together, ever since they were abandoned on the streets of Brooklyn. Sliding down the wall, the insomniac just sat there, staring back at the door of the science department. In his hands was a piece of paper that had been torn apart. He'd fixed it with the intent of giving it to Le Grand. He walked over and slipped it beneath the double doors with the words:

_To Master Le Grand._

* * *

_(Back inside the department)_

Komui and Le Grand froze, hearing the sound of shoes clicking against the floor outside. Looking towards the door, there was a nicely folded note, though it seemed to have been torn to shreds and put back together. Picking it up, he read the neat handwriting saying it was adressed to him. Komui had come over and looked over his shoulder. It was a picture, rather detailed, of an angel with black wings, the feathers falling and forming a circle about the male. In it's arms was a girl in a short kimono with a scorpion on it.

"Woaaahhhh..." Komui managed, before yawning. "We need to find out who drew that in the morning!"

* * *

Short just to tortue you guys~


	2. Chapter 2

Allen was busy watching the two people standing before hevlaska. Twins brought in by a man named Le Grand (Bookman said it was french for "The great or something) who were supposed to be exorcists.

"You two, are you equipment?" Hevlaska asked, slightly confuzzled by them. Marcie, the girl in the scorpion kimono shook her head.

"No Miss Hevlaska. In truth we don't know ourselves." She answered for her brother and herself. Looking over at Don, she noticed he looked rather pale. "Don?" That drew everyone's attention to the dark haired male who stood there silently, his eyes miles away and as pale a freshly fallen snow.

"Dead Raiser's in the Noah's Ark." He said, snapping out of his thoughts, turning to look at his twin. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay, so why are you pale?" "She's dispatched general Crazy to the order." Allen couldn't help but snicker. General Crazy? What was he on about.

"That is no laughing matter." Le grand suddenly appeared, scary the crap out of Allen. The blonde french man stared at the teen with cold, unforgiving eyes thta had seen a lot.

"Then will you please explain?" Havlaska asked, still in a state of confuzzlement.

"Gladly." Le Garnd said, clearing his throat. "Before the war, there was a young woman by the name of Angelica. She had become the noah of grief, due to her new born son dying after birth. While she carried out her duty respectfully and loyally to the earl. But that changed about 800 years ago, on the day a child was born." He allowed the information to sink in, watching as Don and Marcie looked at him with the: "Why-u-no-tell-us-this-before?" faces. Taking a deep breath, he started again. "She waited for thirteen years for him to mature, or become more mature. At the age of 13, he burned down the house that he lived in with his mother and father, killing them while they slept. He had become a convicted serial killer by the age of 18, and was supposed to be hung. They say that one night, before he was to be hung, they heard singing from his cell. Investigating, they saw him just grinning as he sat there, his tongue sticking from his mouth as he giggled. He'd killed his cell mate, grinning. As soon as they opened the door, though-"

"Miss Dead Raiser had come to collect me form such a sad, pitiful place and take me under her wing as her new son. And Blah blah blabbity blah. God, you talk A LOT, Mister Le Grand. Pity you can only retell the story of mother and I's meeting." Everyone turned to see a young man with long, sleek black hair, pale skin, a eyepatch, and one yellow and slit pupiled eye. His tongue peeked from his light pink lips and he relaxed against the railing he was sitting upon. on his back was a bag big enough to carry a dead body in it.

"Who are you?" Allen asked, successfully jumping out of the way and activating crown clown. He aimed it at the one eyed teen's face, but all the boy did was retreat his tongue and purse his lips.

"So mean. Look, I'm here, because I'm here. Miss Dead Raiser sent me here on a mission, and I'm not coming back until I get what I came here for." He stated, shrugging and pushing Allen's arm from his face with a finger. Sighing, he set his feet upon the floor of the platform, smirking with nothing other than pure maliciouness. "I'm here to collect something known as "Conchita." You wouldn't happen to know where that is, would you, Hevlaska?"

"Conchita? Wasn't that the name of an ancient beast?" She questioned. The boy's face turned to one tht said "What the hell?". Coughing into his hand, he looked away.

"Well, no. *Conchita was actually a person, but due to her gluttony, she'd ended up disgracing herself as she gave into her sin in the eyes of your god-"

"Isn't he your god to?"

"No, Don, I am an atheist. Anyway, your god punished her by turning her into a innocence. I'm in search of it, courtesy of the fact that it is the last of the sins that I need." He let them stare at him before sticking his tongue out and shrugging. "You have to swallow it as well so Yay..."

* * *

*Reference to the song "Evil Food Eater Conchita" by Meiko


End file.
